Raven's backstory
by talarose18
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY THINGS SUCH AS ABUSE AND SELF HARM AND R*PE ! this is Raven Flint's backstory she is a character in my story Quidditch and enemy houses
1. Chapter 1

My name is Raven Flint I am the youngest of twins I live with my parents and Brother Marcus, I'm seven years old ever since I can remember I have the least favourite child to my father but my mothers favourite today is mine and my brothers birthday as always I'm aloud one friend over so I invite my friend over, but whilst we are hanging out in the garden these men in scary masks show up and my mother runs in front of me and this burst of green light hits her and she falls down I scream then another light hits my friend and she falls down too I look at her and scream for my father who comes out and throws spells at the men in the scary mask till they flea then he comes over and uses his wand to move my friend home to her family the comes to me and grabs me by my hair and holds me tight as he punches my stomach till I cough up blood then he drags me inside to my room which is basically a broom closet and locks me in then I her him yelling at Marcus why couldn't he have saved her then I hear some crying sounds I hear father yelling at Marcus That my mother is Dead because of me I know what that word mean it means she is gone forever and I will only see her again when I am gone forever too. I sit in the dark till I know its night then cry my self to sleep every day my father beats me till I cough up blood or can't move from the pain then locks me in my room again before I know it a year has past and I'm 8 years old now not only do I get beaten everyday I am made to clean the house and provide food for my father and brother with out leaving the house I still cry myself to sleep each and every night and cough up blood or can't move that night I lay in bed unable to sleep thinking about tomorrow and the future and other things like how bad the abuse could get and will get and as Marcus get older if he will join in with the abuse and if he does what he will do to me and how bad it will be


	2. Chapter 2

**A** year later on Raven's 9th birthday she wakes up knowing too well the abuse will be worse today as it was on her 8th birthday so she goes and cooks breakfast and cleans whilst her father and brother eat then when they have finished she tidies up the dishes and then finishes cleaning up and then her father comes in and beat her and her brother joins in beating her till she cant move then they lock her up in her room again and leave her in the dark to cry herself to sleep again this repeats it self everyday till the day before her 10th birthday

 **On** ravens 10th birthday she wakes up as usual and cleans and cooks for her father and brother they come over and her father beats her as usual but then something different happens her father uses his wand to create ropes and ties her hand together and her feet to two columns in the kitchen then looks at Marcus "use you wand and say clotheum remendom" Marcus nods" clotheum remendom" Raven watches scared and unable to move and not sure what's happening but watches as her clothes disappear till she is laying on the cold stone floor bound and naked in front of her father and brother. They gag her to stop her from screaming and her brother and father remove their own clothes they then do another spell "protectium" which she know is a protection spell like muggle condoms so she starts to panic she feels her father slip his fingers inside her virgin pussy and squirms then her stops and her brother shoves his cock inside her as her father shoves his cock in her mouth and tells her to suck it she shakes her head and her beats her whilst her brother Rapes her till she sucks his cock she does until both her dad and brother cum inside her, her father tells her to swallow his cum she does then they lock her up still bound and naked.

 **The** next day a family come over and the men talk and the woman talks to Marcus whilst the young boy who looks about my age comes over and talks to me he tells me that his name is Draco Malfoy and the woman is his mother Narcissa and the man is his father Lucius I nod we talk for hours and become friends when they leave we hug goodbye.

 **Everyday** after that day she was beaten and raped by her Father and brother but she would always talk to Draco via owl, one day she and her brother get their Hogwarts letters then they go shopping for their equipment and she gets and Owl he gets a toad which Raven finds funny and laughs to herself thinking how appropriate their animals are for them as her brother is a slimly toad in her mind and she is a beautiful owl shy but strong. the abuse continues till the day before she leave for Hogwarts she goes to sleep thinking about tomorrow when she leave to go to Hogwarts

 **ever** since the day the abuse began Raven has found things around the house like knives and stuff to self harm to try and kill herself but has never been successful in doing so.

 _ **to read more read my main story Quidditch and enemy houses!**_


End file.
